Konoha Shatters
by sfgfsgs
Summary: First shot, could evolve into something big. One fateful night, Uchiha Sasuke invades Konoha with the sand siblings and an army of allies. All hell breaks loose. PG13 for Gorey fights.


Disc: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Bleak future, Sasuke invades Konoha 4 years after 238. First shot.

On with the 4th wall destruction.

12:04am

In a fire, you breath in seconds.

2.

4.

6.

9.

11.

14.

18.

22.

and the number pattern gets larger..

The number pattern is especially large when you're a bloody mess, slopping around, trying to get yourself off the hot cement.

As I try and get myself off the ground, my burnt up, bloody hands slide across the cold hard road, as my head bounces off the hot cement. I tongue my loose teeth and shout, "Sasuke. You're making a big mistake." before spitting out another batch of blood. The raven hair Uchiha kicks me to the ground, and says, "This is your fault. This is their fault. This is everyone else's fault. Tell them all that." He turns away and folds his arms, staring into the burning village. I spit out another one of my remaining teeth and say, "Tell it to their graves, Sasuke?" My hands slide yet again as my bruised head smacks against the cement. I remember it all.

Chapter One: A troublesome view(POV of Shikamaru, not of the prologue above.)

9:34pm

I woke up in a daze. There's a time when your whole world shatters. There's a time where the whole world around you freezes. There's a time when it all comes crashing down. When you look out the window and see dead bodies, amongst fire and brimstone, scattered all over the bloody streets; this is a good example.

I got up and ran out as fast as I could. When I shoved the door open, I shoved a decaying body down, too. Had I been asleep for this long? To let this happen?

I ran like a maniac. I ran, and I ran. Corner after corner, trying to figure out what happened. And then...

Oblivion.

70 of the time, people shot die from the shock. You could survive a gunshot if you just kept calm. Of course, not counting the fact that it's hard to keep calm when a ball of hot lead is jammed inside your skin. Enforcing the phrase, "Keep calm, everything will be fine."

I wish the same worked for puppet-sporting sand-nins firing kunais at you.

When I turned a certain corner, I saw a black figure zoom by. By reflex, I turned around and shot a kunai at the nearest thing that made a sound.

Poor, poor tumbleweed.

I had felt it again. As quick as possible, I pulled out another poison kunai and lunged it; point blank. "Agh." Was heard, as I turned around to see A black hooded man with a sand headband kneeling over from the kunai I had fired.

"Kankuro?" I yelled. It had hit me. It was the third sand sibling. The brother of Gaara of the sand.

I stalked closer, keeping my distance, as I fired another kunai when I was close enough.

It had hit him in the head. He fell back. Dead.

I walked over to his body, and in a split second, the body became marionette. A puppet. I had been puppeteered.

In the other half of that split second, I had turned around to see 3 poison kunais heading at me.

Once again, the world was collapsing. Shattering.

The kunais nailed me in the stomach/chest area.

I was able to pull one out; doing all this before the sand-nin lept over me, the marionette in hand, and sent it down, holding onto it by a piece of his tape. The puppet then became a blade, as he sent it down like a yo-yo.

Then, in a swift, I had a brand new cut. My leg was cut open, and my jounin pants were stained.

I had become a jounin since the failed mission 4 years ago. Nothing really changes. Nothing really stays the same.

While pulling out the kunais, poison spreading throughout my body, I choked out;

"What the FUCK are you doing, Kankuro?"

He just smirked.

Within that smirk, he had become the puppet again. I had been puppeteered.

I wouldn't let it happen. As blood rushed out of my leg, I got some hand seals together for a Kagemane No Jutsu.

The shadow spread, and we were connected. I had done it. Now, the harder part..Actually finding him. I stepped through the shadow, kunai in hand, cautiously searching for the hooded sand-nin.

When a foot collides with your ear, your ear drums shake.

This is what had happened. Except on collision, the sand-nin had a poison kunai lodged in his leg. I pulled it out as quick as possible and disappeared into the shadows.

He looked around cautiously, shortly before the symbol he once wore on his shirt had now been colored in with blood. It had a nice kunai in the middle of it, to boot.

Stylish, ne?

"Agh." He exclaimed. I was already gone. I had him there frozen. I had enough time to get rid of him. I unleashed my blade and lunged at him.

I had done it.

Blood splattered all over the ground, accompanied by the head of a hooded sand-nin. Of course, when I sliced his head off, he was dead.

When we want to think something, we really try to. Especially with drained chakra and poison spreading throughout your veins, you'd like to think the victim had been killed.

But no. The 'dead' sand-nin had uttered the words: "That technique will not work." A familiar marionette wrapped in tape appeared at the corpse. As quick as I could react, I disappeared into the shadows. I was kneeled down at the edge of the shadows. Regrouping. Calm before the storm.

The world was still shattering before me. I couldn't accept fate.

Just then, a familiar sand-gloved hand yanked me out of the shadows. I had been thrown back 50 feet into the stone wall of a burning building, amongst the entire village.

I put my fingers through the circles on the end of the remaining kunais in my pouch, like boxing gloves of sorts. I ran at the Sand-nin with all I had, swiping away at his chest with the kunais. Blood sprayed everywhere, as shoved my left hand of kunais into his arm. He screamed in pain as I let my left hand out of the kunai's handles. I leapt back.

I brushed myself off and began the hand seals for Kagemane No Jutsu. I was naïve.

Our shadows were connected, yet small. I had a tight path. I lept into the air and manipulated the shadow into grabbing him. I tossed the kunai and it nailed him in the neck. I had a time limit. I ran up the manipulated hands as the sand-nin shouted, "I TOLD YOU, THAT TECHNIQUE WILL NOT WORK."

I jumped. I jumped as the sand-nin transformed into the marionette, and then in that same second, two katana blades. The blades spun and cut me several times in chest before I could jump away.

Nothing big, I thought.

I was still being naïve.

It had been 4 minutes and 58 seconds. There go the shadows.

The sand nin attempted to get me in the ribs once again, as I turned around and shoved the kunai into the lower part of his leg. He yelped in pain. This was better than real life.

I brought my leg to his face and used it as a trampoline, as I bounced off and onto the ground. I ran at the sand-nin, the first version of him I could decipher. I ran, and I ran. Without regard, without care. My world was falling apart, and I was slowly accepting it.

As I was lost in nonsense psuedo-phillosophical, the sand-nin transformed into the marionette, then an estimated amount of 60 kunais. I tried to stop myself from running, but I couldn't stop myself from accepting it. I ran into the kunais, yelping in pain, as I brought one of my own to the real sand-nin's face.

As if it couldn't get any worse, sand trickled down on my head.

"..What?" I asked. I looked up to see pounds of sand, ready to be dropped on me. As soon as I could, I slid out of the way, sliding on the kunais shoved in my skin, ripping into my flesh even more. A bloody mess on the floor, I yelped in pain.

"GAARA OF THE SAND."

A familiar sand-nin with the tattoo "Love Oneself" on his forehead walked up to me, He kicked me in the face, sand embedded in my eyes now. A blind mess on the floor, full of kunais, I bled, and I bled. I bled until I felt weak. Then I bled some more.

I attempted to stand up, "What are you doing? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO KONOHA?"

Gaara's reply was a knee into a kunai lunged in my stomach. I accepted the pain, as I accepted the world shattering. It was fate, and I couldn't escape it.

Still close, he whispered in my ear, "You shut your naïve mouth, you ignorant leaf-nin." He shoved his knee in harder. I whispered back, sarcastically, "Only before death does a leaf-nin accept that he WILL stop breathing one day."He chuckled as he pushed me back onto the wall.

I had to be troublesome again. I had to go and alter my destiny.

As a bloody mess, it couldn't end like this. As a last resort, I ran at the sand-nin, with all that I could. Gaara disappeared and the hooded sand-nin left me a special surprise. In the form of two blades. I attempted to duck, as the blades sliced my shoulders open. I fell to the ground, and the kunais went deeper into my body. This was pain. This was it.

I was going to stop breathing at one point in time.

Gaara's sand. This was shattering. The remaining shards were shattering. Everything had fallen apart. The sand enveloped me, enveloped a bloody mess of a jounin crawling helplessly on the street. And then, part two. I could feel it. Desert Graveyard.

He was setting it up. Preparing for fate.

The world was still shattering.

And then it stops.

Nothing.

Oblivion.

The sand crushed me, crushed my bones, crushed my skin, and enveloped my blood.

Nothing but a gourd of bloody sand..

I had stopped breathing.

When Nara Shikamaru was nothing but a puddle of bloody sand, Kankuro took his leave. Kankuro walked through the burning village, the shattered pieces, in search of another victim. In search of ambrosia.

Kankuro turned burning corner after corner, only stopping to take in the atmosphere. The atmosphere of dead bodies, the atmosphere of burning buildings, the atmosphere of an empire crashing down. This was better than real life.

Meanwhile, a dark haired kunoichi was stalking the burning streets. This certain Ninja went by the name of Tenten. She had been watching over the destruction. She had been preparing for the breakdown. She was ready to die.

She stalked the sand-nin, corner after corner. Kankuro was anticipating it.

Seizing the moment, Tenten quickly jumped at the Sand-nin, kunai in hand.

Tenten stabbed the sand nin's marionette, as Kankuro quickly reacted by shoving a kunai of his own into the wrist of the Leaf-nin, still holding onto the blade lodged in Kankuro's Karasu.

Screaming in pain, Tenten quickly kicked the hooded puppeteer away from her and jumped back, holding onto her bloody arm.

Tenten leapt into the air, running at the sand-nin. A trail of blood from her arm quickly followed her, as she stabbed at Kankuro. Kankuro jumped out of the way and kicked Tenten into one of the burning village houses.

Tenten quickly jumped out of the ruins, tossing Shurikens at the sand-nin, only to have hit Karasu once again. Kankuro appeared behind the leaf-nin, kicking her into Karasu.

The marionette disappeared from the Shurikens, leaving Tenten to be thrown into them.

As the shurikens she had just thrown broke her skin, she fell to the ground face up, bleeding. The hooded sand-nin took the opportunity and quickly jumped over near the Kunoichi, pushing his foot against one of the shurikens.

Ambrosia.

Tenten rolled out of Kankuro's grasp and pulled the shurikens out of her skin.

Kankuro was gaining the upper hand. Tenten, however, wouldn't let that happen. She quickly kicked the Marionette off the sand-nin's back.

The sand nin turned around shocked, giving Tenten just enough time to pull out two kunais and shove them into his stomach.

She repeated it with the same kunais, blood splashing everywhere, alternating hands with each stab. Kankuro's stomach had become a skinless bloody mess.

Tenten shoved a kunai blade through the back of Kankuro's mouth, as Kawarimis were impossible at this point.

Tenten quickly shoved the two kunais, intersecting each other behind Kankuro's bleeding adam's apple. She tugged the kunai as Kankuro's neck was torn off in a bloody mess. Tenten unsheathed one of her blades and quickly cut off the lower legs and arms of the sand-nin. Kankuro fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

The amputee Kankuro lied there, awaiting another wave of pain.

When you're bleeding on the ground next to the remnants of your neck, you usually accept fate.

Kankuro was only able to get Tenten in the leg with a harmless small kunai before Tenten quickly used the burning village buildings as jumping points as she hopped up as high as she could. She was out of Kankuro's sight.

Seconds later, Tenten landed safely on the ground near Kankuro, limping away from the cut-up puppeteer. As she walked off into the distance, Kankuro sighed in relief.

That was, until a giant array of weapons, amongst Kunais, Katanas, Halberds, and assorted Shurikens were falling towards him.

They had impaled his already bloody cut up body. They had killed Kankuro on contact.

As Tenten heard Kankuro's scream off in the distance, she stated the words to herself..

"Ningu Kuchiyose"

Kankuro, however, was still hanging on. Hanging on waiting for the inevitable scream.

There it was. Ambrosia.

Tenten yelped in pain as she fell to the ground, losing her balance. Bits and pieces of her left leg had been scattered all over the sidewalk.

Spitting up some blood, Kankuro stated the words to himself; " Bakuhatsuryoku Kunai".

, shortly before fading away. Dead.

A/N: First shot, first chapter. Long one. Notes: Bakuhatsuryoku explosive, Ningu KuchiyoseTenten's attack in which she summons weapons around her.

R&R guys, sorry for the dull beginning, really put work into Tenten fight, though.

See you next week, with the Naruto appearance. This could turn into a big story, if anyone cares.


End file.
